yaoifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sasskitten
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the List of Yaoi Mangas page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 07:30, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Hello, here's a non automated message, thank you for your edits! Since it would be great to bring the Yaoi Wiki to it's full potential, think it would be good to create the pages for your entries and help expand the site? It's our duty to help create complete pages for Yaoi series! S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 12:31, October 20, 2018 (UTC) Why Boku no Pico doesn't belong on the yaoi wiki Hey there, a good question indeed, thanks for it! Boku no Pico has no place on the yaoi wiki since of course it’s Shotacon content. This site is of course for anime with homosexual relationships, but should not be tarred with what is essentially an over the top animated shock series concerning children. The worst-case scenario is it feeds into the historically odious view: “let’s include Boku no Pico in the yaoi category because we all know the well known link between homosexuality and paedophilia.” As well as being ridiculous it’s also harmful since there are vulnerable people who actually believe such nonsense. Indeed like you say it appears when people search for yaoi which is how insidiously deceitful it is. Having underage content in the yaoi genre has seemingly been perfectly normalised, it’s like NAMBLA having successfully infiltrated gay equality movements. With that in mine when some people think of yaoi, it is not remarkable series like Ten Count which deals with psychological health issues, the war drama of Maiden Rose, neither any of the other notable array of series with everything they are bringing story, art and everything else wise. No it’s some terrible caricature like Boku no Pico that people watch as a dare, it is a mistake we should be keen to correct. So yes ideally Boku no Pico should be removed from all yaoi areas simply because underage absurd material like that is not relevant to the yaoi genre. Would be the same if it were an underage boy and girl and people said look this is an example of the heterosexual genre… In any case this is the site for the vast array of yaoi, shounen-ai, bara genres and so forth. These encompass a multitude of works, they should be getting the recognition they deserve. They should be coming to mind when the yaoi genre is thought of. Boku no Pico? No. Hope that is an informative answer! May seem heavy-handed but it needs to be clear at this point in time and considering the current circumstances we can observe. I guess your wall is also the home of one of the wikis policies, congratulations! Was thinking in the event of this change, the reasons and the important wider commentary do you feel implementing Discussions or making blogs would be constructive if you or others would like to share further constructive discourse? Always good to have vibrant commentaries on issues and how we can set a better path forward of course. Alternatively if that does answer your question feel free to ask if you require help on expanding the information for this resurgent wiki! It’s a community effort and all so would welcome your ideas for site design, series you would like detailed and so forth! We can be the positive change we want to see it the world and it can begin with this wiki. On the yaoi wiki our heads are only turned for good things like focusing on the other vibrant series to detail on this site. May I suggest we move forward by making this an nice informative place with a very special wiki that can cover multiple series and share everything amazing about them! S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 16:05, December 18, 2018 (UTC)